The Thunderstorm
by Ahneta
Summary: He loved it. She loathed it. He was calm. She was loud. He showed her how to overcome her fear. She showed him the depths of eternal love. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's me again, I simply can't get enough of writing cedmione fanfics.

It's much appreciated for you guys to leave reviews.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the perfect day. . . for a thunderstorm.

Well, it was for the current Head Boy of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Ever since he was a child Cedric simply loved thunderstorms, though he never knew why. Whenever a thunderstorm was on it's way to greet the students of Hogwarts, Cedric would always feel giddy and jumpy. He loved the atmosphere in the castle whenever it started, it gave it a more secluded look and made it more home-like.

Yes, it was the perfect day for a thunderstorm.

But, contrary to the Head Boy, 5th year Hermione Granger didn't really think that thunderstorms were amusing as the Head Boy presumed. She absolutely positively hated thunderstorms. She hated it for it was her greatest, if not only, fear. No matter how much some students of Hogwarts found it fun and amusing, she just plain hated it. Hermione didn't really know why she came to hate thunderstorms, maybe it was coz of growing up in a muggle household watching too much horror movies that thunderstorms usually have a knack to appear in.

Anyways, Hermione Granger loathed thunderstorms. Even after all the years of convincing from the Weasleys and Harry. She simply did not budge. She just couldn't overcome her fear that easily, psshh, easy for them to ask of her.

What little, I mean, Miss Granger didn't expect though, that today, the most perfectly wonderful day for a thunderstorm, is the day that seals her fate, and possibly overcomes her lifelong fear.

Hermione was walking towards the Great Hall for lunch when she heard a cackling of sound, more like thunder actually. As she was walking alone in the dimly lit corridor, she was very much surprised and tried to race down to the Great Hall faster as if her life depended on it, which it kinda did.

As Hermione was racing to the Great Hall, someone else was right behind her admiring the upcoming, most awaited storm of the year. It had been in the papers all week long. And he wouldn't want to miss this spectacular thunderstorm. Mister Diggory hadn't noticed Hermione Granger as well as she hadn't noticed him. Both were very busy in their own thoughts.

Hermione was muttering to herself, a mantra she does whenever she's alone and there's a thunderstorm. While Cedric on the other hand was whistling to himself a happy tune. Ah yes, the most opposite people in one corridor, not noticing each other. Perhaps, if a twist of fate would intervene, they would finally see.

Just as Hermione and Cedric rounded towards another deserted corridor, still not noticing eachother, a loud roar of thunder struck down which caused Hermione to stop dead-spot on her tracks with a resounding shriek, all the while Cedric not noticing, kept walking forward an tripped coz of the girl standing which also caused Hermione to come crashing down beneath him.

"ahhhh!!" Hermione screamed.

Cedric was quite surprised, he never saw that one coming that's for sure, "I'm sorry Miss whoever you are. It's pretty dark and I couldn't quite well clearly see, are you alright?"

Hermione shakily drew a breathe of relief and sighed, "Y-y-yes, I'm a-al-alright. My n-name's Hermione Granger, I-I'm sorry if I startled you."

As the not-so-anonymous-anymore girl introduced herself to him, Cedric thought that the name sounded familiar. As he recalled, she was Harry Potter's bestfriend, the one behind all the plans and the one that helped both him and Harry survive the tournament last year.

"Oh, hello. I know you don't I? we've met before, I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory?" He said, as if unsure that she would remember him.

She smiled at hearing this," Yes, I do believe we know eachother, you helped Harry out during the tourna-" but as she was about to finish her sentence, another louder stroke of thunder resounded, echoing through the corridor. And now, Hermione Granger, the ever brave Gryffindor, cowered behind Cedric Diggory with quite a loud shriek.

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

So? How was it? Love it? Hate it?

Whatever you guys think, reviews are much loved.

I'll be posting again soon.

Xoxo,

Ahneta


	2. Chapter 2

Hello.

This is the continuation of my previous chapter.

Seriously guys, if you read, doesn't matter if it's good or bad feedback, I appreciate reviews of any kind.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Cedric Diggory laughed, not just a soft laugh though, more like a full-blown all out fit of laughter.

To say that he didn't expect for Hermione, ever the Gryffindor, to be afraid of thunderstorms. But hey, everyone has at least one fear right?

Apparently she became calm through Cedric's laughing, like it had comforted her.

"Thank you for that," she said breathlessly, as if having just ran a marathon.

He chuckled, "Thanks for what exactly Granger?"

"For helping me calm my nerves down," she said quietly albeit shyly.

"No need for thanking me, I just simply found it amusing that you would be afraid of thunderstorms," he chuckled with obvious amusement.

"Yes, well, everyone's entitled to at least one fear, are they not? For I think no person in the world would ever be fearless completely," she said so formally.

He smirked in the dimly lit corridor, "No, I suppose not Granger. But if we don't hurry quick, I'm afraid that your fear wouldn't just b the thunderstorms."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "How so?"

"You'd also be fearing getting late to lunch, where the big announcement for tonight will be," He said with a forming grin.

"Oh, yes, I haven't quite remembered properly, thank you Diggory." She said with a fleeting smile.

He catched up to her as she started walking again, "Cedric."

"Excuse me?" Hermione inquired.

"You can call me Cedric, no need of formalities you know?" He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, but why are you getting on first name basis? We're hardly close Diggory," She said with her very own "see-if-you-can-answer-to-that" kind of town.

Apparently, Cedric Diggory can, "Then, let's be close Granger, no harm in making new friends, especially someone as interesting as you."

"Apparently you haven't got a whiff of gossip have you?" she said while smirking.

"I don't quite understand a word you're saying," He said with a curious tone.

She sighed, "I meant, how am I interesting when everyone calls me the bushy-haired prudish bookworm? Coz last time I checked, that's hardly interesting"

"That's not quite right Granger, they only presume what looks it on the outside, like regarding me as a "pretty boy", I think it's preposterous really," He said with a warm smile, a kind gesture to a would-be new close friend.

"Don't even try Diggory," She said, as if knowing some underhanded move would partake soon.

"Try what?" feigning innocence as Cedric said.

She rounded up at him, looking at him closely, they were in another corridor, but this time, the lighting was bright. "Trying to get close to me. What do you want, just say it."

Cedric Diggory looked put off, did she seriously think I wanted something from her just to get to know her?

"Actually Granger, the pleasure of your company is enough."

She scoffed at this, "Pleasure of my company? I think people find it more pleasurable when they're out of my company"

"Don't be ridiculous Granger, I bet you anything that you're one heck of an interesting person," He said smugly, obviously undeterred with her actions and words.

"Fine then, if you really wanna get to know with no other intentions, prove it," And with that, she turned on her heel, stalking away towards the Great Hall. Leaving a certain Head Boy grinning madly with his head filled with ideas.

So she wants me to prove it huh? Oh, I'll prove it alright. You're one interesting witch Hermione Granger.

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

So?? How's it so far? Too fast? Too slow? Too, I don't know? Haha! It rhymed. Anyways. Review please!!!

Thanks!!

Xoxo,

Ahneta


End file.
